


rock me (like a river)

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Hiyori wants to please Ikuya, and Ikuya wants to know what would make Hiyori happy.





	rock me (like a river)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm still trying to scratch the itch with this ship, so here's some porn.

Hiyori tightened his grip on Ikuya’s hips as Ikuya squirmed in his lap. He tilted his head farther back as Ikuya wound a hand in his hair, pulling. Any sound Hiyori made was muffled by Ikuya’s tongue in his mouth. 

It had been the most pleasant of surprises to learn that Ikuya was anything but a passive lover. He was grabby and affectionate and now in the habit of leaving a mark or two on Hiyori’s neck in a remarkably possessive display. 

“Hey,” Ikuya mumbled against Hiyori’s lips. Hiyori broke away, looking up at Ikuya. “Do you want to move this to the bed?”

Hiyori felt a jolt go down his spine, setting off a reaction he knew Ikuya couldn’t miss from his perch in Hiyori’s lap. 

“Yeah,” Hiyori said. 

“And do you…” Ikuya trailed off, tripping over the words. “Do you want to go all the way, this time?”

If the last question had brought Hiyori’s dick to attention, this one got him rock hard. Ikuya’s cheeks were red, but he didn’t look all that embarrassed or unsure. 

“Yes,” Hiyori said, tightening his grip on Ikuya’s hips for just a moment before lifting him to his feet. Ikuya led him to the bed, looking over his shoulder as if he couldn’t believe Hiyori was following him. 

As if Hiyori would do anything else. 

“You still want to bottom?” Ikuya asked. Hiyori nodded, not trusting himself to speak. If he did, Ikuya would see how desperately he wanted this. Hiyori leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs for Ikuya to settle between. 

They’d had plans to do this as soon as they got a break from swimming. The lube and condoms in the bedside drawer were courtesy of a particularly embarrassing trip made during the planning process. 

And then, they’d both been too tired after their finals to do more than lazy mutual handjobs, and the next day, Hiyori had been in the mood to suck Ikuya off, and then...and then…

As it turned out, breaking a routine was harder than they’d realized. It wasn’t like Hiyori didn’t like what they normally did, and Ikuya had never complained. And “going all the way” sounded a little scary, and a lot intimate, and required a lot of trust. 

So it had been easier to continue as they were. 

Hiyori lifted his hips as Ikuya pulled his jeans down, settling back between his legs almost immediately. His glasses got knocked sideways when he pulled his own shirt over his head, but Hiyori reset them back into place. He wanted to see all of this clearly. 

Ikuya looked beautiful in the moonlight, hovering over Hiyori and looking down with his eyes half-lidded and his mouth barely open on heavy breaths. His skin was starlight pale, almost shimmering as Hiyori ran his hands across it. 

Ikuya pulled his boxers down, and Hiyori had just a brief moment of panic. Which didn’t make sense, because Ikuya had seen his dick before. Maybe it was just because they had a different destination in mind tonight. 

Hiyori settled his hands on Ikuya’s thighs, suddenly fascinated with the muscles there as Ikuya warmed up lube in his hand. He almost didn’t notice Ikuya reaching for him until there were fingers rubbing at his entrance. 

“Tell me if anything hurts,” Ikuya said, and he pressed one finger in. 

Hiyori knew his face had screwed up, even if just for a second. It hadn’t hurt, though. It just felt weird. He’d tried to practice on himself a few times, and this didn’t feel any different from those times. It helped that Ikuya dropped his free hand to Hiyori’s thigh, kneading and stroking the skin there. Hiyori appreciated having something else to focus on without overwhelming him. 

Ikuya looked completely focused on his task, gently thrusting his finger in and out, twisting it every so often. It didn’t take long for him to get used to the sensation, and almost as if he could sense the difference, Ikuya worked a second finger in. 

Hiyori tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, until he remembered that he actually did want to see this. He lifted himself up on his elbows so he could see better. Ikuya’s arm led down between his legs, muscles flexing, wrist twisting in a way that almost looked uncomfortable. 

“Do you want me on my front?” Ikuya paused, and Hiyori clenched down on his fingers reflexively.

“Is that what you want?” Ikuya asked.

_ No. _

“If that’s easier,” Hiyori said instead. For some reason, that made Ikuya pout. He dug the fingers gripping Hiyori’s thigh in harder.

“What do  _ you  _ want?” he asked. Hiyori bit back a whimper as Ikuya’s fingers flexed inside him. “This isn’t just about me.

“I…” Hiyori blew out a slow breath, trying to compose himself. “I want to stay. Like this.”

“Then stay like this,” Ikuya said, and he went back to work. His brow furrowed in concentration as he spread his fingers slowly, and Hiyori was so caught up in watching that he forgot to bite down on a moan.

He threw a hand up over his mouth, but Ikuya had already whipped his head up, eyes wide. Hiyori couldn’t look away, even though part of him wanted to. Ikuya almost never looked him directly in the eyes like this.

Ikuya drove his fingers back in with more purpose. He never broke eye contact, like he was trying to see something in Hiyori’s face. Eventually, it was too much, and Ikuya drove his fingers right into a spot that sent sparks up and down Hiyori’s spine, and he moaned again. Ikuya made a tiny, desperate sound in response.

“Do that again,” he begged, letting go of Hiyori’s thigh to reach for one of the hands Hiyori had fisted in the sheets. He laced their fingers together as well as he could, not quite holding hands but still connected.

Hiyori let himself go, moaning every time Ikuya drove his fingers in, gripping Ikuya’s hand for all he was worth. It was so easy for Ikuya to slip a third finger in, and Hiyori rolled his hips with the motion, riding Ikuya’s hand. He could feel his stomach snapping tighter and tighter, his hips jerking up off the bed, and before he could warn Ikuya, he came with a whimper. 

Hiyori closed his eyes, trying to come down from the high, wincing a little when Ikuya pulled his fingers out. He blinked his eyes open to watch Ikuya settle down, curling into Hiyori’s side.

“What about you?” Hiyori asked, when he managed to catch his breath. Ikuya closed his eyes, burying his face in Hiyori’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he said, although his hips were shifting compulsively, and even in the low light Hiyori could see how hard he still was.

Hiyori rolled until their earlier position was reversed, straddling Ikuya’s hips. Ikuya’s eyes popped open wide in surprise.

“You asked me what I want,” Hiyori said, grinding down. His glasses slipped down his nose, and he pushed them back up impatiently. He wanted to see this part the most. “ _ This  _ is what I want.”

Ikuya’s hands slipped around Hiyori’s hips, gripping and pulling. His mouth dropped open in gasping breaths as Hiyori moved. Hiyori suddenly realized that he didn’t have to do anything else; he could roll his hips until Ikuya came in his boxers.

But that wasn’t what he wanted.

Hiyori reached down with shaking hands to tug at Ikuya’s boxers. He wasn’t sure why he was getting nervous  _ now  _ when he’d done this part before. It was the next bit that should’ve made him shake.

Ikuya reached up for his face, guiding him down until their lips touched in a sweet, almost chaste kiss. Hiyori could feel Ikuya moving under him, but didn’t realize what he was doing until Ikuya reached for his hips again and Hiyori looked down to see that Ikuya had put a condom on himself.

“Is this still what you want?” Ikuya asked, and Hiyori saw in his eyes that he would stop right now if he heard  _ no. _

Hiyori lifted himself with his legs, positioning Ikuya below his entrance.

“Yes,” he said, and he lowered himself down.

He bottomed out slowly, gasping for breath and gripping for the sheets at Ikuya’s sides. Ikuya held onto his hips, thumbs stroking gently, rocking up unconsciously. Rather than hurting, the easy motion let Hiyori get used to the sensation more quickly.

“Okay,” he breathed, and then tried again. “Okay, you can move.”

Ikuya rolled his hips up for real, and Hiyori moaned as he saw stars. He hadn’t expected it to feel like that, hadn’t known something like this could feel so  _ good. _

Ikuya was smaller than Hiyori, but it didn’t stop him from keeping up a steady rolling motion. He had enough strength to move almost on his own, lifting even when Hiyori tried to help. He was pretty useless, though, as soon as Ikuya reached for his dick. 

It was almost too much, a tangle of feeling that shot through Hiyori’s muscles. But it was so good, pleasure wrapped up in the near pain of overstimulation, and Hiyori never wanted to stop. Climaxing the first time with Ikuya’s fingers driving into him had been incredible, but this…

This felt like finally letting go. 

Hiyori pitched forward, making a sound that was closer to a wail than a whine, and buried his face in Ikuya’s shoulders. Ikuya made a few more abortive thrusts that really did dance on the line between pleasure and pain, and then he went still. 

Hiyori took an inordinate measure of pride in that. 

It took longer than it should have for Hiyori to realize that Ikuya was stroking his back, just a steady stream of trailing fingertips up and down his spine. It was gentle enough for him to focus on, gentle enough to bring him back down. He was still sprawled over Ikuya’s body, and he wasn’t sure his heart was ever going to calm down. 

“Am I too heavy?” Hiyori asked, but he was already rolling to the side by the time  _ it’s fine  _ reached his ears. He settled himself on his side, studying as Ikuya rolled to face him. His eyes were half lidded and hazy, close to sleep. Hiyori was tired too, every muscle relaxed and released, but he didn’t want to give up the chance to see Ikuya’s face like this. His glasses dug into his temple, and he finally removed them. Ikuya was close enough to see clearly anyway.  

“You should do things because you want to more often,” Ikuya scolded him, barely awake enough to get the sentence out. 

“I did want to do that.”

“I know.” Ikuya tucked his head under Hiyori’s chin. “It was good.”

Hiyori felt his heart jump at the praise. He dropped an arm over Ikuya’s body, drawing him even closer until they were pressed against each other. He was still getting used to wanting things and actually asking for them, but apparently, it would pay off. 

For now, all he wanted was to watch Ikuya’s face relax into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
